Speech or Survival
by Serenity Reigns
Summary: A Protozoan's views on friends and family. What exactly does Noishe see when he looks at those he travels by? Communication is hard and when you live for thousands of years then you tend to seek solace in the more long-lived creature.


Speech and Survival

* * *

One gets bored after living for over a thousand years. Eating and sleeping becomes redundant and you tend to not look at the simpler things in life. You focus more on the big picture.

At least...this is true with humans. A Protozoan on the other hand is an entirely different species. They like to focus on the moment. They enjoy running through a green meadow, eating tasty treats and watching the stars instead of sleeping. They love to frolic in the forest, play in the mud, and take baths under waterfalls. They love flying too. It was too bad that they only had wings for part of their lives. They grew out of them like a human grows out of needing a toy.

But Protozoans are much like humans in the aspect that they don't like to see their friends leave them. To them, friends are supposed to be a permanent thing. Friends are supposed to stick with you forever.

Protozoans are also very intelligent and often understand humans better then humans understand themselves. But humans don't understand them and can not speak to them. A Protozoan's vocal cords are quite different from humans, elves, or dwarves. Even the so called "angels" can't understand them.

Noishe could understand human speech, although it was impossible for him to speak it himself. There were times when he wished he could have warned the humans he traveled with of danger, times that he could have comforted them in their darkest hour. Sometimes he wished they could speak with him so he didn't feel bored or lonely.

Lonely.

It was a word that Noishe was familiar with. He remembered when there were hundreds of Protozoans. But now…he was the last. The last Protozoan. His race would die with him.

Noishe could speak with some animals. But most of the animals weren't intelligent enough to hold a decent conversation and he soon grew tired of trying.

Also, there was the problem of his companion's life span. Those he traveled with had a painstakingly short lifetime. He had learned not to get too attached and to not make friends.

Then came a human named Kratos. Noishe remembered how he expected Kratos to leave him like all the rest. He expected him to die like the rest of the humans. But this human companion survived against all odds and lived for four thousand years. And who said Kratos wouldn't stay with Noishe longer? Maybe he would stay with Noishe until he finally reached his next form. It would sadded him greatly if Kratos were to die.

Lloyd might stay too, but Noishe was afraid Lloyd would leave him. Then Lloyd grew wings like his father. This made Noishe even happier because he knew that Lloyd would live longer. To Noishe those wings were a symbol of hope and a long-lived life.

Noishe also liked Colette. She was always kind to him and Lloyd liked her. He had liked Anna too and had been distressed by her death. He hoped that Colette would live longer that Anna. If Lloyd loved Colette as much as Kratos had loved Anna then maybe Noishe would have another friend soon.

Yuan was also Noishe's friend. Maybe not as much as Kratos and Lloyd, but Yuan had survived as well. Mithos had too for a time, but then he died. But, Noishe was smart enough to know that his death had been for the best. Martel should have lived longer though. She had been important to Yuan, Mithos, and Kratos. Her death had made Noishe pretty miserable at the time.

They had all become important to Noishe because they hadn't left him. Anna might have, but she had given him Lloyd, and it wasn't her choice to die. Martel might have but it wasn't her choice either. Mithos lost his way. They were all his friends. The first true friends since the rest of the Protozoans had died out.

They survived with him and they would continue to survive if he had anything to say about it. There would be no more deaths amongst his friends.

* * *

AN: There are no stories under Noishe's character! It's unbelievable! But it makes this one the first! YAY!


End file.
